Of White Carriages and Orange Pumpkins
by junkii
Summary: [1100 TamakiKaoru] Kaoru had always wished to learn the name of the driver. But what he never knew was that he already knew him, and was already in love. Nothing will revert to a muddy pumpkin as long as Tamaki keeps driving the elegant white carriage.


**a/n;; **Lord I must be insane. This is part 1 out of... 100! Yep. It's for otp100 over at good ol' LJ. I take no ownership of Ouran or said characters, I'm only...coming up with weirdness, yep! I apologize for my grammar errors, and for some OOC. But hey, it's a fanfiction! Bound to be OOCness, ne? Let's just hope I can ever finish this! I might rename this whole thing in general, though. Any ideas for titles, are mostly welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru couldn't believe what he was doing. _It's just a prank, just another infamous Hitachiin Prank. Come on, confessing to someone isn't super hard, now is it? Well...maybe, but...no! It's not hard at all, I'm just going crazy thinking it is! _He kept consulting himself, inhaling deeply before exhaling. He was _very_ good with words on parchment, seeing as he was practically the 'brains' behind the love letter he had to write once before. It was fake, however. His brother and Kyouya came up with the idea for Haruhi to give a guy a love letter, and things went from there. Though, when the love letter was _real_, it was a whole different story entirely.

The redhead could feel his hands shaking, looking around the Third Music Room as he sat at a piano, only played by the person he was giving the letter to. A few girls who had helped him on creating the letter, they were guests of the famous Host Club, proclaimed them as the 'newest and hottest OTP'. Kaoru knew exactly what they meant, sadly. He would have to check online to see if one of them made a shrine or something dedicated to such pure love. A blush tinged his skin involuntarily as he reread the letter, still smelling the fresh ink he wrote with. Being quite the artist, he doodled two roses in the corner, white and orange.

A sigh and he left it where Suou Tamaki usually kept his music notes, getting up as he fixed his uniform blazer. He turned around, looking up, only to see Tamaki entering the room. _Wha--he isn't supposed to be here for another half hour! Hikaru said he would stall him--! _Still blushing furiously, the twin backed up, pushing backward and letting his hand slam on the keys. A startled cry and he jumped, looking from the piano over to Tamaki who jerked his head over to see who had made the sudden noise.

"Kaoru? We don't start the club until a half hour..." the blond trailed off, blinking and seeing something on the piano. The younger Hitachiin froze completely, face still tinged with red and pink. He laughed nervously, moving to walk away from the piano. In a quick movement, Tamaki walked over flawlessly, reaching to take the parchment. Kaoru was about to protest, watching blue eyes dart across the page. He knew Tamaki read the three letters at the end, pausing as he looked up at Kaoru, who was already making a move to walk out the room.

_It's like getting caught in the middle of setting up the trap! Oh no he must think I'm crazy... Damn, and here I thought it'd be easy... _His mind kept setting up situations, two of them. Rejection and Acceptance, both going hand in hand almost. Kaoru could almost hear the ripping of parchment, but when he looked over, he saw it was just his imagination. The blond moved over, smiling from ear to ear as he approached Kaoru.

"I can explain, really--"

"I don't think a confession needs an explanation. Did you really think I'd reject you, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked gently, Kaoru holding back a nod as he looked up, hand still on the door handle. He felt Tamaki put a hand on his arm, the redhead looking at it as he released his grip from the door handle, laughing sheepishly as he looked away, averting eye contact in an awkward manner. Before he could say another word, he felt Tamaki pull him into a hug. He couldn't think, he couldn't get his vocals to work. His mind finally started to work again, the redhead looking up at the other with a small smile. _Okay, so maybe it's not really a prank. _"Though, I have a question."

"And...what would that be?"

"The girls outside kept squealing 'OTP'. Have any idea what it means?" the blond asked, looking genuinely confused. Kaoru laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around the other finally as he sighed, shaking his head. Sure, Tamaki wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but he was genuine. As genuine as his confusion was. Kaoru looked up, smiling as he blushed again. _Abbreviations..._

"You'll find out soon, with the fangirls and all," he answered, nuzzling contentedly in Tamaki's blazer as he blushed a dangerous crimson shade. A laugh sounded off as he felt himself pulled by the Host King, moving to go over to the piano. He let go of Kaoru, sitting down, offering room for the Hitachiin to join him. Without another word, he began playing a random piece on the piano, Kaoru watching with a smile. "What's the song called?"

"I'm not sure. I usually let my fingers go on their own. What do you think it should be called?" Tamaki asked, looking over as his hands moved with ease, making beautiful sounds of perfection. Kaoru thought for a moment, still watching his hands as he heard the rhythm. With another smile, he looked up at the other.

"Sweet Simplicity."


End file.
